The Lost Children
by The Wolf That Never Howled
Summary: There once was a spell cased centuries ago, the spell was to grant a couple of true love the gift of a child(ren). The children would await their parents on the Island of love but during the time Regina and Emma were retrieving their children the Island was attacked and the parents were forced to stay away by a force field, a legend says the lost twin's shale help the families.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: _This is a different version of The Children Of The Unknown Prophecy. The story will be different in ways._

The Lost Children….

Chapter. 1

_There are prophecies. Everyone has one, their prophecy is their destiny. It's normal to not know your prophecy and someone, at least one person to know it, especially when you live in a town like Story Brooke. But it's only in Story Brooke this happens and it only happens to the people of Story Brooke and to the people of fairy tales. So what happens when this prophecy thing happens to two people of a prophecy unspoken of and they only know of?_

Regina had been sitting in her office trying to track down two girls that had been stealing a lot. She wasn't having any luck, the two had stopped their robberies. Regina put the papers and pictures down, Regina called Emma to see if she had any leads but just like her, none. Regina decided to head over to the police station to see if the two could

find something together.

Emma ended the call with Regina and sat her phone down on her desk. Emma started to get back to work when she heard a bang come from near a window. Emma got up to see what was going on but stopped when hands pressed against the window and started to open the window. Emma hid behind a wall and watched as the window was opened. A girl with one green eye and one brown and dirty blond hair looked through the window scanning the office. The girl popped the screen out and crawled inside, a girl that looked exactly like her fallowed. Emma noticed the two girls weren't as alike as they seemed, the first girl to crawl through the window had a birthmark of an apple and a sword intangled with each other except the apple had a deeper outline then the sword. The second girl had the same birthmark except the sword had a deeper outline. Suddenly as if they could smell her they turned towards Emma's direction. The two turned around to start running but were stopped when Regina walked into the office and trapped the two in a cage. Emma walked out from behind the wall and towards the cage when Emma reached the cage she looked into their eyes and weirdly saw concern in their eyes. "Why are you here breaking into a police station?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms.

"Let us go." said one of the girls.

"Emma why don't you go and call your parents and I'll try to get their names," Regina said as she put her hand on Emma's right shoulder. Emma nods before walking into another room. Regina turns her attention towards the two girls. "What are your names?"

"My names Rachel and her names Emily, now let us go." said the girl with the apple as the darker outline. Suddenly Emily collapsed and started to shake. "Emily?!" Rachel ran over to her sister.

"What happened?" asked Emma as her, snow, and David walked into the station.

"Emily, remember to breath and think good thoughts." Rachel said as she healed her sisters head in her lap, Rachel pulled her sister into her arms.

* * *

*****Into the mind of the moon******

Emily opened her eyes to see a girl that looked exactly like her but it wasn't Rachel. Or her, well at least not fully. The girl that stood before her was her deepest darkest feelings, her depression. Emily knew that girl as the weight on her shoulder. The Moon. The Star-filled Night Sky. The Stars Them Selves. The girl had white short cropped hair, the same colored eyes as Emily but they had a yellow silverish glint to them like the moon. The girl had the same birthmark. The birthmark showed the part of her birthmark that rarely anyone noticed, the moon that sat in the background unnoticeable to the naked eye. The girl wore black jeans, a gray shirt, and headphones to finish off the outfit. "Star what's wrong….what's going on?" Emily asked her starry night sky half.

"You need to tell them, they deserve to know they have children," Star said as she removed the left headphone from her left ear.

"I know…" Emily said as she stood up.

* * *

****Reality*****

Everyone watches Rachel hold Emily as she lays limp in Rachels' arms. Everyone has been trying to convince Rachel to take Emily to the hospital but she just sits there in a haze. Suddenly Emily's eye's opened and she was gasping for air and trying to get Rachel to hold her tighter. "Shsh, it's okay, your safe." Rachel said as she pulled Emily closer and started to rock back and forth while mumbling a song to her. Emily calmed down and joined the song.

_I'll stay by your side through the good and the bad, even if the skies are gray I will stay by your side._

_I won't stop till you have a happy ending, with or without me, as long as your happy._

_When the skies above you are gray I'll hold you, _

_When the skies above you are light I'll hold your hand as we run through the valley._

_You ask why I say this….all I can say is,_

_I love you._

_I love you (I love you)_

Rachel stopped singing, so Emily was only singing.

_The night feels heavy on my shoulders, the stars are burnt into my skin. _

_The weight of the stars lays on my shoulder and my back slowing me down as I walk through the valley._

_Help, please. _

_The weight hurts._

_The stars burn and the night sky crushes me._

_I can't breathe._

_I float in space as you all walk around me._

_There's no oxygen._

_My chest is breaking as you speak._

_My heart has become numb._

_My heart is shattered._

_Save my heart, save my story….._

Rachel kept her head buried in Emily's hair. "You okay now?" asked Rachel as she finally removed her head from Emily's hair. Rachel and Emily looked at the four adults looking at them in awe and wonder. "Who and or what are you?" asked David as the four started to walk towards the two.

Rachel and Emily looked at each other and then back at the four adults before raising their hands allowing their powers to flow through them and out into the line of the four adults sights. Emily's power came out in the shape of knights and a king marching towards a dragon, the image was the color of a yellow silver like the moon. The image showed a….story, snow white, and prince charming's story.

Rachel's powers showed the image of a queen ruling her kingdom with evil and darkness, the queen held an apple as she laughs. The image was shown in orange and yellow color. The image of evil soon faded into the queen surrounded by family and this time her heart wasn't black but red filled with love, the words "_She wanted a happy ending but what she didn't realize is that she already found her happy ending, with them….."_ appeared above the image. Suddenly the two images merged with each other and new stories show. The story of love. Emily's story showed love, hurt, fighting, a dark time, and finally a happy ending. "What do they mean?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Were the unknown children of your daughter and your….step mother Regina," said Emily as she stood up rubbing her neck.

Emily rubbed her birthmark and suddenly a sword appeared in her hands. "Seriously, I just got this thing to go away!" said Emily as she looked at the sword like it was her greatest enemy.

"Ever tried not yelling at it?" asked Rachel sarcastically.

"Ever tried not being a buzzkill?" asked Emily as she lowered the sword.

"At least I didn't skip a class for a year," Rachel said as she crossed her arms before realizing something, "Wait you never failed that class, how did you skip the class all year without getting caught?"

Emily smiles as she focuses on the sword. "Oh my god, you had….you...ugh, I think I'm going to throw up," Rachel says as she starts to gag.

"I can't believe you!" Rachel yelled at her sister. Emily lost her focus and her magic started to bounce off the walls. "Now look what ya did," Emily said as she jumped on to a desk and used her sword like a bat hitting the ball of magic to the ground where it turned into a cloud of smoke. A dragon appeared out of the cloud quickly changing into human form. "What the heck did you do?" the girl asked Emily.

"Melissa?" asked Emily as she jumped off of the desk.

"What?!" Melissa asked as her eyes started to turn gold.

Emily quickly made her way over to the girl and hugged her causing Mel to relax into Emily's embrace. Mel relaxed into Emily's arms allowing her vision to black out allowing Melissa's rapidly beating heart to slow down and her eyes to turn back to their normal brown. "I hate you sometimes," Melissa said as she tightened her grip on Emily. Emily smiles as she kisses Melissa on the head. "Melissa, can we go home before you fall asleep?" Emily asked as she leaned back and moved some hair out of Melissa's face. Melissa looked up at Emily with sleep in her eyes and a sleepy smile and nodded. "Wait you just told us that your a Charming you can't leave." Snow said as she started to walk towards the newfound Charmings. Emily and Rachel looked at each other before looking back at the family before them. "You see we can and we are, well at least I am," Emily said as she snapped her fingers and a yellow smoke appeared and surrounded Melissa and Emily when the smoke disappeared the two were gone. "Where did they go?" Snow asked as she walked over to where the two once stood.

"They went to their apartment." Rachel said as she started to back towards the door. Before anyone could stop her Rachel was running out of the door and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

*****A Couple Of Days Later******

Emma, Regina, Snow, David, Maleficent, and Lily all walked into the supposed apartment Emily and Melissa live in. "Are we sure this is where Emily and Melissa live?" Maleficent asked as she looked around. Before anyone could answer Maleficent there was a yellow cloud in the middle of the room and soon the cloud was replaced with Rachel. "You know I should have told you my sister likes privacy and certainly doesn't like her house being broken into," Rachel said as she crossed her arms and smiled. Rachel wore black jeans, a black leather jacket, a black shirt with a picture of an apple with words under it that read: Dangerous to the core, and a pair of black sneakers. Rachel's smile slowly faded as she heard the voice of one of her enemies say "Ah, the whole family now this is going to be fun."

"Rebeca Stillskin." Rachel said as she wore an unreadable face.

"Ah, I could never hide from you," Rebeca said as she walked towards Rachel to stop mere inches away from Rachel. "Now, you still owe me my money and we all know what that means."

"Please leave Rachel alone if she can't pay her debt we will." Snow said as she walked closer to Rachel.

"I'm sorry, sadly that's not how my deals work. See everyone has a different way of making things up. Your twin granddaughters they fight me." Rebeca said as she smiled and pulled out a sword. "Now Rachel I hope you kept your weapon close," Rebeca said as she raised her sword. When Rebeca brought her sword down there was nothing for the blade to hit, Rachel had swiftly and fastly stepped to her right dogging the blade and kicking Rebeca in the abdomen and as fast as she had moved a bow appeared in her hands and an arrow was pointed at Rebeca and was ready to be released from its hold. "Have I paid my debt?" Rachel asked as she smiled at the look of defeat in Rebecca's eyes as she stared at the tip of the arrow Rachel had pointed at her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rebeca said as she stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Children…..

Chapter 2

Rebeca held her gut as she stood and a groan of pain was released through her lips. "Did you really have to punch me in the gut?" Rebeca asked as she groaned again.

"One I kicked you in the gut not punch and two yes, yes I did need to kick you in the gut." Rachel said as she dropped her bow and arrow, her bow and arrows disappeared into a yellow bright light that quickly disappeared. Emily suddenly walked into the apartment with bags in her hands, as Emily closed the door with a kick. Emily dropped the bags when she saw all of the uninvited people in her house. "Why are all of you in….my…..apartment?" Emily asked as she started to move the bags to the black couch that sat in the corner in front of the tv. "Do you need help we can help you." Snow said as she started walking towards Emily as she picked up another bag. "I do need your help," Emily said as she held the bag in her hands.

"What do you need?" David asked as he reached for a bag to have a sword pock his hand. "I need you-all of you to leave," Emily said as she moved her sword from Davids' hand. "We can't do that," David said as he let go of the bag and stood up.

"Well I guess I have to make you leave," Emily said as a silver cloud appeared around her then disappeared leaving her in a blue leather jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. "Emily please," Emma said as she walked closer to Emily. Emily's eyes glowed silver when Emma got inches from her. Emily brought her sword up and tried to strike Emma but couldn't, Emily dropped the sword to her side as tears started to run down her cheek. Emma grabbed Emily and pulled her into a hug. Emily hugged her back and put her head in the crook of her neck. Emma smiled at that and hugged Emily tighter. "I'm sorry," Emily whispered into Emma's ear as she raised her right hand and waved it causing everyone to be covered in a silver cloud and disappear. Emily took a deep breath as tears ran down her face.

[x]

Emma sat in a booth at Granny's drinking a hot chocolate as she waited for one of the twins to walk in. Emma had asked around town to see if anyone knew where Emily would be and ended up asking the person she should have asked at the start. Rachel. Rachel told her that she would go to Granny's to clear her mind, think, draw, read, and most often to listen to music and drink a hot chocolate. Emma was brought out of her thoughts when Regina sat down in the booth next to her. "So hows the search going for you?" Regina asked as she took off her gloves and coat.

"Well, I asked around town and got nothing so I asked Rachel," Emma said before taking a sip of hot chocolate from her mug. "And found out she came here to clear her mind, think, read, draw, and most often to listen to music and drink hot chocolate." Emma finished the list with a smile. Regina knew how happy Emma was happy about Emily liking hot chocolate and couldn't resist the need to smile. Emma turned to her wife and saw the smile she wore and leaned in and kissed her. Suddenly someone walked into Granny's and up to the counter. When Emma and Regina pulled away and saw that it was Emily. Emily was sitting on a stool and was about to turn around but was stopped when Ruby stopped her, Ruby was one of the people Emma asked earlier and knew Emily didn't want to see Emma and Regina. Emma and Regina got the hint and turned to each other and kissed, after a few seconds the two pulled away thinking she had left and because of the need of air. But their thoughts were wrong. Emily walked over to their booth and sat down across from the two. "Kissing won't stop me from knowing who you are," Emily said as she pulled one of her headphones behind her ear. Ruby walked over to their booth and set down a mug of hot chocolate and mouthed: "I'm sorry." Emma and Regina nodded an "It's okay." and Ruby walked away. "Anyway, what do you want?" Emily said as she picked up her cup of hot chocolate.

"We want to get to know you and Rachel," Emma said as she leaned forward.

"Okay, well can you please back up you know personal space," Emily said leaning back in her seat trying to put space between her and Emma. Emma awkwardly smiles as she leans back into her seat like Emily. Regina smiles at the similarity between the two. "What?" Emma and Emily say in unison.

"I'm just realizing how much you two have in common," Regina answered her smile beginning to get brighter and wider.

"Yeah...sure," Emily said before taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"I'm telling the truth," Regina said her smile as wide as it could get. Emily smiled and took another sip of her hot chocolate. "Well I have to go, I have a date with the granddaughter of Maleficent," Emily said as she left a tip and walked away as Regina and Emma looked at each other.

[x]

Melissa and Emily walked into their apartment after their date tired and full of the need to cuddle up in bed and watch movies. "Okay, I'll get the movies and you get in bed," Emily said as she rested her forehead on Melissa's forehead. Melissa nodded before giving Emily a quick peck on the lips before running to their room leaving Emily alone in their entryway/ living room/kitchen. Emily sighed before taking off her jacket and throwing it onto the couch, Emily walked over to the kitchen half of the room and dug through the cabinets until she found a pack of microwave popcorn. Emily threw the packet into the microwave before walking over to the living room part of the room and started rummaging through the shelves and drawers full of movies before finding the perfect one: Beauty and The Beast. Emily walked back over to the kitchen half set the movie down and waited for the microwave to go off. When Emily walked into her and Melissa's room she found Melissa under the covers looking at the door and only smiling once she saw Emily. "Hey," Emily said leaning against the door frame with a bowl of popcorn and a movie in her hand. "Hi," Melissa says as her smile gets bigger and she pulls the covers up to her chin. Emily walks over to her side of the bed and hands Melissa the popcorn before walking over to the tv and putting the movie in the DVD player. Emily turned around to see Melissa eating popcorn while staring at her

**[x]**

**3:00 in the afternoon**

Emma walked into Regina's office with their lunch in her hand and a smile on her face. Emma stopped in front of Regina's desk and set their lunch on the desk. Regina looked up at Emma and smiled. "Hey," Emma said as she walked over to Regina and kissed her on the cheek. Regina smiled a subductive smile as she stood up and hugged Emma as she looked her in the eyes and rested her forehead.

**[x]**

**After dinner **

Emma walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame as she watched Regina washing the dishes. Emma sighed as she walked over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist as she started to sway. "Emma," Regina said with a smile on her face.

"Hmm?" Emma asked as she closed her eyes and rested her chin on Reginas' shoulder/

"I'm trying to wash the dishes," Regina said as she lowered the plate she was washing into the water.

"Well, I'm trying to get you to stop washing the dishes so we can dance," Emma said as she rubbed her nose into the crook of Reginas' neck. Regina set the plate down and dried her hands off before turning around and hugging Emma as they swayed slowly swaying their way around the kitchen.

[x]

Emma and Regina had tired themselves out and were now cuddling in their bed think about how Emily and Rachel grew up and how they got to Story Brooke. The two soon fell to a dream, a dream they were supposed to experience 21 years ago. The life their children had before they met Emma and Regina.

[x]

_Emily and Rachel walked the streets of the Island Of The Lost Children. Emily and Rachel walked into the Dinner For The Lost and ordered. Emily ordered hot chocolate and Rachel ordered coffee. "Out of everything on the menu you picked hot chocolate?" Rachel asked as she set down her cup of coffee on the table._

"_And you picked coffee," Emily said with a smile. "So what do we got today?" Emily asked as she put her donut down on her plate and brushing the crumbs off of her hands as best she could. "A pack is camping in the woods," Rachel said with a smile._

_[x]_

_Rachel and Emily stood on the outskirts of the campgrounds, Emily stood on a branch in a tree and Rachel leaned in the tree. The two were trying to think of an approach and to do that they needed to get a high view and a ground view. "So any idea's?" Rachel asked as she tossed an apple up and caught it._

"_We wait for them to leave, one of us changes into our spirit animals, are wolves, and the other stays on their human form so there someone with hands. The wolf will tear open the bag and the human will carry the bag. If things go wrong we both grab what we can get and split up and meet up at the Dinner For The Lost. Good idea or bad idea?" Emily asked as she ran her thumb over the pommel of her sword (The bottom of the sword after the grip)._

"_Great idea, you want to be the wolf or?" Rachel asked with her mouth full of apple and holding the core of the apple in her hand._

"_Nah, you be the wolf and I'll be the human," Emily said as she climbed out of the tree._

_[x]_

_After the pack had left Emily and Rachel stalked up to the tree holding their food and valuable things. Rachel tore open the bag and Emily started to rummage through the bag. Suddenly there was a blaze of fire and a dragon when the dragon came back it called out to someone or something. Suddenly there stood the pack. Emily and Rachel looked at each other before taking what they could get and ran their separate ways._

_[x]_

_Emily had been running from the dragon, hiding and running to be Pacific. Emily stopped and put her back against a tree holding the bag she had stuffed full of stuff, Emily thinking the dragon lost her or given up started to walk away. Suddenly a girl appeared in Emily's path...a girl. "Did you really think you could run from me?" the girl asked as she crossed her arms across her chest._

"_Can't blame me for trying," Emily said before trying to punch the girl only to be stopped by a feeling the people get when they find their...soul mates. "Your...my…"_

"_...Soul mate, yeah and I intend to keep you as mine so why don't you just give me the bag and we can go back to camp-"_

"_Can't. I got a daughter. Can't leave her alone." Emily smiles before giving the girl a quick kiss on the cheek before running. Melissa smiles as she touches her cheek where Emily kissed her._

_[x]_

Emily woke up to a knock on the door. When Emily opened the door there stood her daughter and Rachel stood in the door with smiles on their faces. "Hey Maya, hows my little fledgling?" Emily asked as she picks Maya up. Maya giggles as she is picked up and hugs her mother. "Why are you bringing her back so early?" Emily asked Rachel as she watched Maya play with her fingers.

"They followed me home and since they don't know how your first marriage left you wifeless and with a baby to raise on your own well until you found Melissa." Rachel said as she leaned against the door frame.

At the word of the name, Maya repeated it but with a twist. "Mommy!" Emily smiled at that not noticing that Melissa had walked into the room only when Melissa walked over to Emily and started to slowly and gently take Maya out of her hands. Maya put her hands on Melissa's cheeks and said "Mommy. My Mommy" in a protective voice. Melissa laughs and smiles as she lifts Maya's chin up when she ducks her head down. "Maya. My Maya." Melissa said as she and Maya rested their foreheads against each other. Emily and Rachel smile as they watch the two assure each other that they are both welcome and love each other. "Well I have to go, Ruth is waiting for cuddle time." Rachel said as she turned towards her sister.

"Okay, I'll see later," Emily said as she and Rachel walked to the door. When Rachel left Emily walked over to Melissa and Maya and picked up Melissa. Melissa and Maya both giggled as they kissed Emily on the face. The rest of the night the three watched movies and cuddled under the covers.


End file.
